Paper House
by Daydreaming Out Of Reality
Summary: A remnant, the last of your home. Suddenly your greeted and saved by the Winchesters, but where will this encounter take you. And what aren't you telling them. A pairing hasn't been decided yet.
1. Remnant

**Author's Note: Second try at a Supernatural fic…Review and tell me what you think. You replies will help me decide if I should continue on. Oh and state who would better a better pairing you and Dean or you and Cass. **

* * *

Chapter One: Remnant

"_The day I met my father I knew my life would never be normal again. Somehow I didn't feel sad or happy. I felt complete."_

_-A piece from Io's journal _

Solitude, a scary thing, especially when your solitude was caused by something unexplainable. By something that destroys everything and everyone in its way. You knew the end wouldn't be pretty…but this…this was far from your own imagination.

Your town was the first to go. The first to lose power, water….sanity…loved ones.

The road appeared to be bleeding as the rain washed the human blood away. Pain, there wasn't any left not for the headache or the cut along your cheek, nothing. Your tears stopped flowing after the second week, you became numb. So the sky was weeping for you.

Drops of rain hit a metal sign that swung in the wind. Familiar buildings had holes in them with broken windows and fallen brick. The road was crack and flooded as cars still line the sidewalk with the exception of one that ran off the road and into your favorite diner.

The fear of looking up froze you into staring at the ground. You could see the water dripping off your brunette curls and your bare toes disappeared under the tainted water that flowed by. Steam rose up and away as you breathed. There was a hand lying on the pavement, unmoving, dead. You could only see the palm and fingers from your gaze but you knew who it was.

Your mother.

Her blood washed from your hands. Your mind was blank, void nothing but emptiness.

Thunder clap across the sky, causing the dark to light up. The storm in your chest grew heavier; heart pounding yet your mind was silent.

"Well, what do we have here?"

You barely tense. Thinking it was better to confront the man you straighten and turned to him. He held an umbrella, black like his eyes. Pale, he was, under the dark clouds and navy suit. His cruel smile made your stomach churn. Your numb emotions where heating up.

He sniffed the air, "Such a sweet scent. I would love a taste." You could see the ugly, demonic face underneath that human mask. The demon looked around, noting the carnage, the dead and bloody bodies of his comrades lying over car doors and on the pavement.

"Did you do this my dear? But what could have such power?"

You pulled the knife out of your pocket, lightning flashed and you threw it. As the light disappeared the blade was already successfully imbedded between the man's eyes. His skull flashed in orange light, flicking like a flame until it blew out. You limped over holding a hand to your injured left thigh. The suit had fallen to the ground, lifeless and you pulled the blade out of his head.

* * *

"_My mother treated me as if I was nothing more than an average child. She protected me from the truth even some would say that was the wrong choice. I beg to differ." __-A piece from Io's journal _

You walked for what seemed like years. The next town wasn't far however with an injured leg and well walking it was going to take longer than expected. And you had reason to believe it wouldn't look any different than your hometown.

Fortunately the town appeared fine. You were the only thing out of place. Matted hair, bloody cheek, and limping didn't set bystanders in a jolly mood as you passed by. You ignored many who asked you if you needed help or who were staring and guiding their children away from you.

You pulled on the strip of you satchel and prepare yourself before entering a diner. A bell ring as you open the door and then a lady at the counter welcomed you – sort of, she kind of stopped halfway when she saw you. She was middle-aged and pear shaped. A sincere concern crossed her face as she skirted around the counter. "Good heavens child. What happen?"

The kind woman had strawberry blond hair with gray high-lights and wore a Dorothy (from The Wizard of Oz) blue dress and white apron. She was afraid to touch, either because you appeared so fragile or it was the fact you were dirty.

You gave her a reassuring smile before speaking, "Rough week." Your voice didn't resemble how you really felt but you didn't want to frighten the lady more than you already had. She returned the smile, "You can say that again. Come, have a seat?" She guided you passed a couple of guys sitting at a booth before yours. They eyed you carefully, seeing as you were the only one else besides them in the diner it didn't bother you as much.

You slumped into the booth, sighing as your back met soft cushion. The lady waited patiently, letting you rest and relax. "What can I get you?"

"Ah, a coke…and a hamburger, a very big hamburger."

She laughed before leaving you. You leaned your head against the seat and winced as you lifted your wounded leg on the other seat. It was then that you realized you had no shoes. You starting to remember why but quickly regretted it.

The ceiling lost your interest as your eyes grew heavy nevertheless you stay awake. You thought it was best to sit up straight and look outside the window. Kids played cat and mouse on the side walk as mothers raced after them, a couple window-shopped a jewelry store hand-in-hand, a man yelled a patrol officer who apparently was writing him a parking ticket, it was normal yet beautiful. You had to leave this town, quick.

Half-tempted you grabbed your satchel and prepared to walk right out of that diner. A new voice stopped you, "Here's your coke."

You pushed yourself away from the waitress, wincing at her face. Quickly you recovered not wanting to cause too much attention. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry but the owner is busy. She has a good eye for helping people."

Her fake smile made chills run down your spine. Did demons not know how to act normal happy? They always seem to overdo it. Her ponytail bounced when she walked and talked and her eyes disappeared behind her cheeks when she smiled. "I'll be right back with your meal."

She left you contemplating. Should you drink the coke or not? You were starving and thirsty but drinking a soda from a demon just doesn't feel sanitary. Leaving the demon in town wasn't good either…you had to get rid of her.

The straw spun around the glass between your forefinger and thumb. You watched as the ice cubes glided in a circle around the glass.

A face caught your eye, he'd been staring at you for quite a while but you were trying to act as if you didn't notice. Not that he was ugly, with his mischievous green eyes and ulterior motive smile, he was definitely not ugly. He held your gaze as the other man continued to talk. You felt guilty that you actually wanted to talk to him. And you weren't sure why he was looking at you to begin with. You looked a totally mess remember and his gawking made you self-conscious.

A plate was shoved underneath you, "Here's your hamburger, Io."

You froze, "How do you know my name?" Violently you heart shook and you had to control your trembling. Still locked eye with the man in front of you until the man's brow furrowed. He overheard your question and his friend looked back. They had a strange alertness to their eyes like they knew what was stalking me.

"Pardon me? You're the one right…the last remnant of that town, no?"

Her voice was coated with mockery and pleasure. You weren't sure if she was pleased that she found you or that you were the last of your town, either way you know she had to go. Eyes pleading you silently asked the men in the other booth to disappear. They ignored you.

"You know my father was chosen to cleanse that town, hand-picked by Lucifer himself. And it would have been a success if it wasn't for you killing everyone."

You slowly unfolded your napkin, pulled out the fork and simply slid your hand back under the table. The demon didn't notice she was too busy blabbing about revenge or something. Hatred clouded your judgment and adrenaline fed your storm. You gripped harder on the handle of the fork.

"I'm kind of grateful for you killing him, he was an overbearing father who-,"

"Clearly it was because you talk way too much," your friends always said your fearlessness was your fatal flaw; you only ever saw it as a strength. "You little bitch," the demon sneered.

You stood from your seat, throwing the coke in her face before you stabbed the fork it the middle of her chest. She only laughed, "That tickles. You should know that doesn't work." The boys stood from the booth as you replied, "Oh, I know."

A surge of energy pulled up from your stomach. You felt your hair stand on end as a static charge ran down your arm. Then a spark from your fingertips connected with metal – the metal fork in her chest. She shot back slamming into the counter, knocking over dishes.

Your knees buckled and you caught on the edge of the table. Stupid, stupid, you were barely alive and you used something that drain you dry. "Woah there, Sammy!" A hand caught you as you tried to get up but failed. "I'm here…she ran for it," said apparently Sammy or Sam you weren't sure.

Your vision was failing becoming dark around the edges. Air rushed by you as you were lifted up from the ground by a hand at your back and one under your knees. You clang to the stranger as he yelled at his friend to hurry up.

"Hey, stay with us."

You wish you could but the darkness was too inviting.

* * *

"_Stormy weather was the best type of weather. At least to me it was. My heart always thumped more loudly during a thunderstorm almost like it was singing a tune I didn't know…a language I didn't speak. And lightning, the glorious light would spark energy in my veins making me feel better than I did before. My mother always thought it was strange when I prayed for a thunderstorm if I was sick." __-A piece from Io's journal_

"Bobby, she flew five feet across the room."

"Maybe more if the wall wasn't in the way."

Hushed whispers quickly grew in volume. Your body felt so drain and whatever you were lying on was far too comfortable and warm to bother moving. Out of the three voices you recognized two and that was a comforting thought.

Was it odd for you not to act abruptly, seeing as you were surrounded by strange/unknown men? Some would say yes, but they didn't know you.

"I heard you boys the first time," an older and shorter by the range of his voice, man spoke, "But that doesn't mean we should trust her."

"She flinched at the demon's face, Bobby. Obliviously she isn't one of them."

You sat up slowly from what seem to be a cough, a deep purple and ugly cough. The smell of mothballs filled your lungs. Your arms achy and shook as you position yourself on the edge of the cushion.

A most needed stretch relieved your muscles only for a moment. You sighed you defeated and pushed yourself off the ugly yet comfortable cough. A hallway was to your right and you assumed that was the direction of the voices.

You stepped lightly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation, holding onto the wall for support. An archway was just ahead, passed the stairs and lead straight into a study or office. You saw shadows of two men and one was sitting, grudgingly in a wheelchair. His orange beard and trucker hat didn't seem to match but yet it strangely did for him. It was his voice you didn't know, "But the fact she can see what's underneath the meat suit doesn't mean that she's on our side."

The boys were silent, apparently distracted by the fact you were up and walking. You leaned on the doorframe, "On _who's_ side?"

The trucker turned to look at you, embarrassed for being caught. He didn't say anything only looking toward the pair that got him into this mess. They got the hint that this was their problem so they should fix it.

"Hey," said the one with the green eyes and half-ass smile. He acted as if he wasn't sure how to approach you, as if you were a snake or a leper.

"I won't bite," you snapped annoyed by his reluctant and disrespectful approach. His smile was more real then. You were more human than he had expected. He must have been on the fence, agreeing with both debaters, "Sure Sparky."

"Now with condescending nicknames? Is this how you usually treat your guests?"

"No, No…Please ignore my brother," the taller, more sensible, brother defended. He held out his hand, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He hesitated when you reached for his hand and you smile before slapping your hand in his. Sam jump slightly but sighed in relief when nothing happen. You noticed Dean's shoulders had dropped, "Damn."

"Pay up," Sam pushed his hand toward his brother who searched his pockets until pulling out a small wad of cash. You watched as the light reflected off Dean's silver ring as he counted out the money then handing it to his brother.

"A bet?"

"Yep, Dean believed you could fry people with your touch but Sam believed it was controllable." You turned to the trucker hat man who looked more exhausted up close. "I'm Bobby their royal ass kicker."

"So you saw?" You flexed your fingers in front of you. Nineteen years successfully hiding your secret ruined in one, stupid, moment. Your somber expression silenced them. They stared at you waiting for you to recover.

You sighed and smiled, "I'm Io…now can I borrow your shower?"


	2. Fate

Chapter Two: Fate

'_There's something I've never understood about my father…between his stern and passive behavior it was a wonder if he ever loved me at all. Only when I came out on top is when he acknowledged my existence. There were no hugs or affection when he visits. However there was only one thing I noticed…his expression in the lightest of ways would soften whenever my mother walked into the room or when she smiled at him. There was no doubt in my mind that my father loved my mother, even more than his wife.'_

_-A piece from Io's journal_

You had to admit the shower was most refreshing, except for the minor stings of you shampoo and soap touching your open wounds. It gave you time to think on how you were going to escape your hosts. But even thinking lost its appeal as the water cooled your heated skin.

The looks you received from Dean after the shower were enough to charge you with the urge to stab him with a pencil. That made you laugh as it sparked an idea when you read through one of their books about vampires, "Could you kill a vampire with a pencil?"

Sam laughed, "No, seeing as the stake idea is a myth." He took another sip of his coffee as he glanced out the office's window.

"Buffy did it," the crew smiled and you just shrugged. "Figures…let me guess sunlight doesn't hurt them either." He nodded taking a sip from his mug.

"That's one monster I haven't had the pleasure in killing," you threw the book back in its place on the floor. Dust flew up as you heard a disapproving grunt from Bobby, "What, it was there before."

Dean was currently cleaning out his duffle bag full of weapons, dispersing out the continents on the dining room table. Clearly not caring about that fact you were eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you guys?"

"We're hunters…we kill monsters, demons, ghosts, etc." Dean stated as his started to pull apart one his guns and prepared for a detail cleaning. You eyed Bobby, Sam and Dean curiously. They were nothing more than the average human of course Sam had a little something off about him.

"But you seem so normal…" Dean paused as joined the others in staring at you. You had indeed said something strange. Sam smiled, "What are you saying you're not normal?"

"_Obliviously_, you've already seen a minor portion of my power yet you act as if I'm normal?" You dusted off a weird elephant statue as you made your way across the room. And on cue a sudden feathery sound floated down behind you and instinctively you ducked out of the way. Just in time to miss a rather violent hand aiming for you head.

"Cass!"

You moved over to where Sam was standing as Dean stood from the table rather aggressively. "What are you doing?" Dean questioned, but this Cass never answered.

"Why do you have this abomination in your house?"

His tone was deeper than you thought and it was quite strange to hear a man that short with such an incredible voice. So strange you almost ignored what the man or whatever he was, actually said…almost.

"Excuse me, abomination? Now that's going a bit too far." You stepped forward unafraid of this person in front of you.

Dean rubbed his forehead only to stride between you and Cass, "Castiel, this is Io, Io this is Castiel."

"Introductions are not necessary since she won't be living soon."

"Is that a threat Colombo?" You pushed forward only for Dean to stop you with his arm, smiling at your behavior.

"Dean, do you know what she is?" Castiel was seriously concerned for his friends. But you were no threat to anyone other than those who harm you and clearly that is not the case with Sam, Dean and Bobby. They brought you to a safe haven and protected you from a demon that undoubtedly was out for revenge.

"I don't care Cass, she's not a threat to us. She even attack a demon, she's on our side." You stared at Dean in disbelief. This man knew you for a day yet he was protecting you from a loyal and trusted friend.

"You won't be saying that when I tell you the truth."

"Shouldn't the truth come from my own lips, you dick!" Thunder clapped off in the distance and you took the warning to calmly step back. "I should leave since I'm clearly denied acceptance here!" You directed your glare at the blue eyed fiend in front of you and stormed off. Grabbing your bag from the couch you continued straight out the door.

"Dean!" Cass called desperately. Only for Dean to continue on, ignoring the trench coat stranger, "I'll be back, Sammy."

You stalked across the junkyard and straight towards the gate. Dean raced to catch up from behind until he finally grabbed you by the shoulder. "Wait, Io…please."

Sighing, you paused, your bag hanging loosely between your legs. The cool, foggy air calmed your erratic, angry fueled heart, and not to mention a certain pair of green eyes soften your mood.

"That was amazing, fearless." He was complementing you on belittling his friend? Yep he was a strange one. However you couldn't help but smile.

The happiness shattered, "I can't stay here Dean. Your friend's right…it's much safer if I leave."

His smile falter, "Io we need all the help we can get."

"I'm not a hunter Dean…I don't hunt monsters, they come after me."

Dean stepped back, brow's furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" You sighed, gripping the strap of your satchel. Your bare feet dug into the earth below, sad that you couldn't stay. After the day's events the thoughts of escaping brought sorrow to your heart. You could imagine a great life with these guys…to have real friends again. To be close to human's again.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you gently grabbed the side of Dean's face and stepped forward. His stubble tickled the tips of your fingers. You courageously kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled, "Thank you."

Astounded, Dean watched you leave until you disappeared down the road.

* * *

'_Shanks was an idiot today. Charging at me on the battlefield as if his screaming would stop me from knocking him to the ground. "Sis, you take things too seriously" he would say as he dusted the dirt off his back. As half-brothers go he was the most annoying. Not only was he popular and had the looks he was ridiculously showy. Strutting around school as if he was the King of Olympus, that moron. If we didn't have the same father I would want nothing more to do with him. We look nothing alike other than our brilliant blue eyes. I wonder how many brothers and sisters I have…father never would mention them. I only knew about Shanks because we went to the same school and we had the same mentor…our Coach, Mr. R."_

_-A piece from Io's journal _

A few weeks had passed after you left Bobby's house and things only went downhill from there. After losing your wallet twice, chased by a rabid dog, soaked to the bone by a passing car because they carelessly sped through a puddle, you found yourself exhausted. The Fates were plainly stating that you should've never left the Winchesters. And they were making sure you were going to get back with them by any means necessary.

Finally you managed to find a bus and got away. Currently you were somewhere in Iowa, you think. You didn't have much of a plan when you were taking the bus. You just went wherever you thought sounded best.

The bus stopped in a town in the middle of nowhere, the driver saying that there were some technical difficulties. Your hands were stuffed deep within your pockets as you stepped off the bus. The town was small and quiet, unfortunately for you, you felt something was a little off. You tighten the gripped of you duffle bag that was over your shoulder and stalked over to a general store.

You opened the door and a bell alerted the owner, who apparently was too busy to greet you. Scanning the aisles for your favorite treat you noticed a young girl staring at you through the window. You smiled and waved but she just stood there with her beautiful golden locks flattering in the wind. Before you knew it her mother came rushing over and took her by the hand, ushering her along.

"You better hurry," a man called to you behind a counter. You grabbed a drink with your chips and walked to the owner. He was a middle-aged man with a white beard and matching his short hair. "I'm sorry, are you closing?"

"Not by choice," he stated as he rang up your items, "That'll be $3.25." You gave him four and told him to keep the change before added, "Why the curfew?"

He sighed, closing the register, "Bad things, miss." You eyed him curiously hoping he would continue and he obliged. "Murders, gruesome, there've been five total."

"Five total deaths?"

"Just in the pass month and they only happen at night. Not only that, but all their hearts were missing."

The world was falling apart. You nodded, "Strange." He leaned on the counter, "Yep, the mayor agree and sanction a town curfew. Everyone should be inside around 9 o'clock."

You glanced at your phone, 8:30…, "I should leave then, Thanks."

"No prob…You take care."

"You," you paused as you thought you saw his eyes flash gold but you shook it off as you saw it was back to a grayish brown color. You needed a good sleep. "You too."

The bell sounded as you left the store and out into the street with one thought in mind, '_Werewolves.' _

The bus was apparently altogether now but you weren't leaving. Of course you were no hunter like Sam and Dean, but like hell were you going to leave when innocent people were in danger.

You headed for a hotel and purchased a room. The innkeeper was rather excited seeing as you were the first business he had in weeks.

Once inside the room you threw your duffle bag on the bed. You unzipped it a brought an old coffee can and placed it back on the bed. Scanning the room you saw want you were hoping for. Heart beating you rushed over to the table and pulled it in the middle of the room.

You opened the coffee can and pour the continents on the table. And mass collection of quarters spilled over the table. You searched through you duffle for the right weapon, one that was Dean inspired.

* * *

'_It was fight or die. There was no other life than that…I remember my father telling me. Wrong there was the life with my mother. The life I cherish above everything else. She gave me everything I ever wanted and needed. But she knew that this wouldn't be forever. That one day I would have to accept who I was or die trying.'_

_-A piece from Io's journal_

Sharp and alert you walked through the town and avoided all the patrolling officers. They couldn't do much other than bring false comfort to the town's citizens. Of course it wouldn't be a good idea if you walked around without a care, seeing as you were carrying such suspicious items. You passed another building couching low to the ground. But someone saw you, "Hey wait!"

"Shit," you sped off, two pairs of feet running after you. You thought you were in the clear as you turned a corner but it was a dead end. "Shit," scanning the area you saw no possible escape. How could you be so careless?

The footsteps cease behind you and you instinctively pulled the shotgun out of its carrier, strapped to your leg. You turned and pointed it to your assailant.

"Woah!"

He slid to a stopped and you couldn't believe it, "Dean?"

Dean peered down the double barrel and pulled back to see a familiar brunette. He smiled, what a meeting. Sam caught up just as you place the gun back in its holster.

"I can't believe this!"

You were so angry, but it was the Fates will. "What are you doing here Io?" You stepped around them knowing they would follow your fleeting steps. "It is mere coincidence that I'm here."

"I see you finally found some shoes…" Dean pointed out playfully and you rolled your eyes. Thankfully his brother went to a more important topic.

"So you know what's attacking here?"

You stared at Sam, "The owner of the general store explained it to me." That thought made you stopped, he explained things too perfectly. The owner seemed too eager to share the information.

"No way," you ran off and the boys follow closely. Dean caught your arm, "Wait, you're chasing something and we would like to know too."

You exhaled, you had tunnel vision sometimes and would run off without thinking things through. Good thing Dean stopped you, "Io what is it?"

Sam questioned, staring right through you. "You believe this is a werewolf attack right?" You turned to Sam and Dean to answer, "I did…at first." Things appeared to be too easy to follow in this town…and you had to listen to your gut.

"What do you mean at first?"

Dean stepped closer as if he couldn't hear properly. "I mean to say is that the owner knew things that the public usually wouldn't know…" you looked at them with burning as eyes, "Like the hearts being missing."

"But we've seen the bodies. They were indeed attack by a werewolf. The evidence was all over the place, literally," Sam insisted, but you nodded negatively.

"No, you have to trust me…"

You head off down the street, aiming for a familiar building. There was a back door and Sam head no trouble breaking in through a detailed lock-picking. No surprise when you notice that there was an alarm box next to the door. You didn't even attempt to access the code. Instead you grabbed the face of it with your hand and charge it with enough juice for it to spark to shorten and go completely offline.

"We've only have about ten minutes before the company alerts the patrol officers outside."

You stepped around a shelf and head to the front of the store, "And I would have my guns ready." Dean and Sam nodded pulled out their own help.

Treaded softly, making no noise except for your footsteps. You had gone to the general store on a pure instinct however your positive attitude about the decision was slowly disappearing. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. No creepy hidden staircase in the back or a hidden closet that would hold creepy statues with blood stains.

Nothing, until you step around the counter. "Figures," you kneel down and traced the handle of the trapdoor. Sam and Dean stood behind you as you peeled back the door as quietly as you could. The smell was horrible, like a zoo full of dead animals. Clearly you found the right spot.

Dean pointed his flashlight down the tunnel, "Of course there's no stairs." You shrugged and stood back, "It wouldn't be as fun."

"Alright," Dean turned to his brother holding out his fist. Sam stared at it for a moment before sighing and doing the same, "Better choose something different Dean. I'm tired of seeing paper."

"Shut up Sam," but before they even started you quietly jumped down the hole. You landed in a soft thud on your knees. They both paused midway through rock, paper scissors, stunned by your forward behavior. "Would you guys hurry up?"

Dean smiled, "Who is this woman?" Sam shrugged and leaped down, Dean following soon after. Finally reunited you surveyed the secret hideaway, praying that there was a light switch somewhere.

Just as you step out to from under the light above, a sudden whisper caused you to grab the closest thing to you…Dean. He flinched as you slapped your hand around his wrist but didn't complain. You glanced over and flushed, "Sorry." Letting go you pulled out you gun again, "We should find a light switch.

"No need."

A woman's voice sounded off in the distance and with a clap that follow, light surge through the basement.

"What the hell?" Dean stepped closer, seeing a rather ugly woman. A woman green from scaly skin with a toothy grin stood in the middle of a blood soaked floor.

"How ironic," she purred as you pointed the gun directly at her, but she didn't seemed to care, "For you, Io, to come here of all places." Dean and Sam looked at you then back to her.

"How do you know my name?"

She simply laughed, "Who doesn't know your name? You're as popular in the Underworld as those two Winchesters behind you are." Carelessly she walked around the room, your gun never leaving her.

"A half-blood like yourself, would cause a lot of attention."

The gripped on your gun, tighten, "Who are you? Or what are you?" She smiled, her yellow eyes gleaming, "I'm not much different than you father, Io."

In a flash she was standing just before you, "I'm Ammut, a deity of the Underworld. I steal the hearts of the living and condemn them to eternal damnation." Adrenaline pumping you smiled, "You're nothing like my father."

"You worthless monstrosity, how dear you speak-,"

_Bang_

Hundreds of holes pierced her body and she shrieked in a god awful wail. Clutching her stomach Ammut stumbled back as round metal objects dropped to the ground, "You stupid bitc-."

_Bang_

Her head exploded. Panting you stepped back, heart racing, fogging your brain. "That-that was a goddess and you blew her head off," Sam stuttered in amazement. You had almost forgotten about them.

"She was _no _goddess," you smiled slightly before, "You would know it if you met a real goddess."

Dean kneeled down and picked up something off the floor, "Quarters?" You stuffed you gun back in the holster, "Effective no? Saw it in a movie once, tested it out and amazingly it works."

Laughing he flicked the quarter back to the ground, "Well that was easy."

You gave a fake laugh, "That's only just the beginning."

* * *

'_Dating was never my thing. That was Claire's life…all she thought about was boys, food, boys, movies and more boys. But she never pressured me into dating, never complained about my shy behavior during those awkward years. She taught me to be strong and confident, to find 'My inner woman' she would say. And by senior year I was a completely different person.'_

_-A piece from Io's journal_

_Knock…knock…_

Groaning you glanced at the clock next to the hotel's bed…2:30 am.

_Knock…knock…_

You threw your covers out of the way and stumbled to the door. Flicking on the light you squinted through the peep hole, only to find Dean waiting patiently on the other side.

Tracing the sides of his mouth with his hand, he started to step back looking around the area. Strangely, his jacket was gone even though it was below 50 degrees outside. You were concerned (slightly annoyed) and swung opened the door.

The cool air kissed you bare arms and legs, a tank top and shorts wasn't the most appropriate entire for winter. Quickly, you crossed your arms for warmth. Shock still, Dean didn't move a muscle he was too busy checking you out.

"Would you get inside I'm freezing?"

"Right," he snapped out of his trance and stepped over the threshold, closing the door. You walked to the small refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda, only to toss one at Dean. He caught it with ease and grabbed a chair from the table and positioned it at the end of the bed. You agreed with the idea and jumped onto the mattress, pulling the covers around your shoulders.

Dean opened his soda in silence until you spoke, "Sorry it isn't beer." He smiled taking a sip, "Better than nothing." You noticed his somber expression as you sat directly across from him, it didn't suit him.

"So what's so important that you had to wake me up at 2:30 in the morning?"

He traced the rim of the top of the can as he looked up between his eyelashes. The serious tension caused you to flinch back. Something was eating at him and you had a feeling you knew what it was. Dean was an obnoxious and bold man but when something really matter he knew how to get to the point.

"Maybe I don't have any business in aski-. No, what I mean to say, who are you?"

You smiled, amused by his actions, "Do you really wish to know?" His gazed was fierce, annoyed by your playful reaction.

You sighed and smack him lightly on the arm, "I'm definitely on your side, okay." Dean finally smiled but quickly recovered his seriousness, "Io, you don't have to reveal it all. Just enough to explain…what she meet by half-breed."

Choking on your drinking you cough rather violently…you'd forget about what that lizard freak said. Annoyed, you questioned, "Why is this so important?"

"I like to know who I allow in my alliance. We've been betray too many damn times for me not to be cautious."

"Do you fear I'm half-demon Dean?"

His eyes widen. So you were right, he fear that you were something he might have to kill in the future.

Stretching your legs, you leaned closer to him, "Fine I'll tell you…"

* * *

Author's Note: So whatca ya think? (I hate writing like that too many red lines lol) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm really proud of this chapter. And Dean won! So more, Io and Dean closeness in the future.


End file.
